The Daeva Princess
by AimeeBass
Summary: After the king falls ill, the Daeva clan is in search of their missing princess. Draco’s job is to make sure that their princess is found and returned to the crown, but how will he react when the identity of their princess is discovered? Vampire fic!
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my darling baby sister who is obsessed with Vampires. She is crazy about Twilight and since I haven't read twilight and is obsessed and set in my ways with Harry Potter, I decided to do a little research on Vampires and make it a Harry Potter fic! So if there are a few things that are off please let me know so I can correct them since I know very little about Vampires, anywho, enjoy the chapter and remember to please review at the end!

Oh, and I haven't found a Beta for this story yet, so you've been warned!

* * *

The brightly colored orange, gold and red leaves swayed back and forth with encouragement from the warm autumn breeze, the pink and red rays from the sun were making the specs of gold and yellow leaves scattered across the forest floor, glow. A very tired and very annoyed Hermione Granger stood in the centre of the intricate colors and exclusive beauty of the forbidden forest, waiting for the sun to set.

She, unfortunately, was stuck in the forest waiting to pick more Fanged Geranium for her potions assignment. She of course, had her share of Fanged Geranium picked, drying out under a quarter blood moon, sprayed with blue essence and waiting to be put into her potion. Her potion was already made, warmed and had the vial waiting next to it. All she had to do was add the dried Fanged Geranium, and then she would have been done.

Of course things never work out that way, Ron, unfortunately, decided to _finally _use the other half of his cobwebbed covered brain, when he discovered her dried-up Fanged Geranium and decided it was a very special gift to him from Merlin so that he can use it in his very own potion's assignment, because he cocked up the first one!

So instead of him doing the gracious thing and offering his services in picking more, or at the very least to _help_ her pick more, she was stuck alone, in the forbidden forest, with all of the very _friendly_ forest creatures, picking more of the very dangerous Fanged Geranium, which can only be picked after dusk!

She hadn't even picked it in the first place! So she had no idea what to expect from the evil plants besides what she read about them. All she knew was that they were dangerous, which she didn't need a book to figure out since her first one tried to suck out all of her blood, and that they were most calm after dusk.

This is why she was in the middle of the forbidden forest, sitting propped up against a tree and watching the sunset.

**~…..~**

Hermione woke-up yawning, and rubbing her eyes, sleepily. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, nor could she say that she cared, all she really cared about was the ache in her neck from the position she had been napping at and the fact that the sun had _finally _set.

Wincing when she tried to get up, the pain shooting from her neck straight to her shoulder and down her back, she cursed under her breath, "Thanks, a ton Ronald!" she growled, snatching up her basket and putting on her protective gloves.

Whispering a quick 'lumos,' her wand lit the trail she was once following before she stopped off for a rest. She murmured a quick silencing charm to soften her footsteps before trekking her way up the trail, the last thing she wanted to do was to alert any of the _friendly_ forest creatures of her presence, of course there were still some creatures out there that could detect her magical essence but unfortunately there wasn't a spell out there to cloak it, well….. any spell she wouldn't consider dark magic anyway.

'_But all things that couldn't be hidden with a spell, could at least be covered with Harry's invisibility cloak, at least he had the decency to lend her his cloak, even if he didn't have the chivalry to offer his assistance,_' she thought bitterly.

Hearing a loud 'thump,' nearby, she stilled in her path, not even bothering to call out 'whose there?' Only someone who had a death wish would talk to an evil creature….. no, Hermione was smart enough to stay stealthily quiet and then analyze the threat, resulting in her fleeing from the scene or proceeding with more caution.

Judging by the distance of the noise and that it hadn't yet reoccurred, she decided to proceed with caution.

'_Thump,'_ this time the noise was closer, she figured that the best strategy this time would be to get out of its path. She spared a quick glance down, to make sure no parts of her were left uncovered by the invisibility cloak and quietly dived behind a tree as the once sporadic _'thumps,'_ grew consistent and closer.

Then came what sound like a group of voices, she waited patiently, hoping and praying that _whoever _those voice belonged to where friendly or at least _human. _

"I told you to leave the damned thing back there!" A silky voice hissed.

Hermione stifled her gasp, she should have known! Luck was never one to side with her and it certainly wouldn't start know. Now that she knew the person, or rather people, weren't much danger she could relax, a little. But recognition may have brought relaxation, in its wake it also brought curiosity; '_what was Draco Malfoy doing in the middle of the forbidden forest at night?'_

From the little information that she did know about Malfoy, he was the last person she would ever expect to run into in the forbidden forest.

"I know Draco, but I was hungry!" Came the gruff dud voice of Gregory Goyle.

"See mate! He is an idiot and belongs with his own kind; he never will and could never be one of us! I don't know why the clan offered its protection," said Blaise Zabini. Hermione noticed just now, that was the first time she ever heard him speak and if that was anything to go by, Zabini was not as nice as she thought he might have been.

"You are stepping out of line Zabini, my suggestions are that you rectify that little problem, quickly! And besides, He is the only one of his kind besides Crabbe attending this school, hardly enough for a clan." Draco said.

'_Figures, that he would be the leader… wait… clan?' _Now even _more_ intrigued she found herself following them.

"I can _feel_ them, we're almost there." Draco whispered.

"You're already starting to _feel_ them, Draco? You're coming into your powers quick, almost _too_ quick." Nott murmured the last part.

Draco stopped abruptly, causing Goyle to trip and fall resulting in Zabini rolling his eyes. Even through the darkness, she had never seen Draco look so angry before, and that was saying a lot!

"What are you _implying, _Nott? Because if it is what I think it is…," he hissed anger evident in every word he spoke.

"You have kept us waiting Dragon, Thaddeus will not be happy," interrupted a silky hypnotizing voice. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's move."

Hermione turned back around to get a look at the new addition, she immediately felt drawn to her at first glimpse. The woman's very essence was mesmerizing; she had a quiet type of authority surrounding her but while her voice and actions held modesty her appearance was far from it. Her flowing black hair seemed to suck in all of the surrounding colors and emit a blue glow around her, her eyes were the color of the lightest grey, almost the color of ice and her clothing might have been in Victorian fashion but it left very little to the imagination.

"No need to hurry _now, _Aquila. My patience is already on the breaking point, so let's get this over with. Ignatius is growing ill. And we need the princess on the throne before this knowledge reaches the other clans," the new addition hissed. "Our informants tell us that she is residing within the walls of Hogwarts, find out who she is and bring her directly to me."

"Yes Thaddeus," Draco bowed in an obvious display of submission to his better. "However, I do have just one question. How will we know it is her?"

Thaddeus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing gently. Before Hermione could blink Thaddeus had Draco pinned up against the trunk of a tree by his neck.

'_What are these people?'_

"Dearest Dragon, you disappoint me," he said running a finger slowly down the side of Draco's face. Hermione had to stop a shiver from running down her spine, '_apparently Thaddeus was no one to be trifled with.'_

"Use your powers," he growled. "Her magic and her blood will call to you. And there also will be the slight symptoms of her coming into her powers, you've went through it, you all have went through it." He growled, releasing Draco from his hold. Draco slid down the tree spluttering and gasping for breath.

"Remember to watch closely, she has not been raised in our ways so embarrassment will cause her to hide her symptoms," Aquila chipped in.

Thaddeus gave the small group a once over and held out his arm, "Come Aquila, let us retreat to tonight's feast."

With all of the grace and poise bestowed upon the king and queen, Aquila and Thaddeus glided away from the group, disappearing into a mass of black and blue clouds.

"So what does this mean, Draco?" Blaise asked shortly after.

"It means…," he drawled. "That we find our princess and position her on the thrown."

**~….~**

Hermione watched the small group walk away and couldn't help but thinking that this was the first time that she could remember that she was actually oblivious about something. She didn't even have a clue on what to do with the information that she stumbled upon.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Like before, this story is dedicated to my baby sister, whom is obsessed with Vampires and is excited about the Twilight movie coming out this Friday. She's going for the Vampires, I'm going for our very own Cedric Diggory!

Oh and this story doesn't have a Beta yet, sorry! Anyone out there up for the job?

Anywho Happy Reading!

* * *

Professor Binns instructed his languid seventh year History of Magic class. The room was stifling hot regardless of it being mid-October and regardless of all the cooling charms Professor Flitwick placed throughout the castle. The class was bored to tears and even Hermione was doing her best to pay attention, but even the head girl was fighting a losing battle. She couldn't help but to look out the window and tune out the tiresome monotone voice of her History Professor.

Her mind kept wandering back to what happened in the forbidden forest just two nights ago. In fact, it was all she could think of. As per usual, she tried to sifter through what little information she did gather from their little meeting and apply it to whatever information she could find through research, but since there was little information in the first place, she had no clue what to research let alone, where to start.

The dead end, in itself, was enough to frustrate her but what really irked her, was not knowing what Malfoy had gotten himself into now.

Last year he had planned on letting the death eaters into the school, luckily the Order had received an inside tip from someone in Voldemort's inner circle, so the Headmaster inserted a strict curfew, resulting in all Professors, ghosts and parent volunteers patrolling the halls at sun down.

But this year he seemed to be on the straight and narrow. He attended all of the classes they had together and not only did he refrain from disrupting class, he actually participated! He didn't shuck off his head boy duties, which was an utterly total shocker to her! When she first found out of his head boy status during summer holiday, she was practically in an uproar over the news (she was unquestionably not the only one, Harry and Ron definitely had their say too!), but after a week in school she saw that he might have actually been the best candidate for the position.

He might not have been the _easiest_ person to work with but he was acting amendable. They had a cool sort of liaison; he didn't call her mudblood and left Harry and Ron alone, while she stayed out of his way and prevented any provoking on Harry and Ron's side.

So yes, life with the head boy was starting to turn out agreeable. That is why it was such a shame that he had fell into the wrong crowd _again_.

She glanced around the class, letting her eyes fall on the being of her thoughts and noticed that he was asleep behind his history textbook. _'Figures that the head boy would be asleep in class,'_ she thought bitterly. If she had fallen asleep in class (which was very tempting due to the lack of sleep she got last night) the student body would be in a pandemonium! Professors would assume she was dead or at least on the brink of death and there was no telling what _stupid_ fabrications the students would add to the gossip mill about her sleeping in Professor Binns class.

Malfoy definitely got away with everything, he practically almost sent Hogwarts to its death and all they did was pat him on his head and then offered him the head boy position, he could sleep in class and it would add to his _'cool factor,'_ or his _'bad boy image'_ that seemed to be the hot topic of every female residing within the walls of Hogwarts.

"Hello….. Earth to Hermione," said Harry nudging Hermione.

Hermione dazedly snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head she looked around and noticed the rest of her classmates packing up. Quickly glancing back at Malfoy, she noticed he was no longer asleep and was staring at her carefully, curiosity written all over his face. She blushed and averted her eyes, ashamed that she was caught staring.

She turned to pick up her books and frowned; "ahem," Harry coughed, holding her bag out for her, books already packed. She blushed deeper and snatched her bag, shoving him on her way out while he snickered.

"So what was that all about Hermione?" He laughed, jogging to catch up with the head girl who was doing a very good impression of a flying bat out of hell.

"What was what, Harry?" She murmured.

"_You _know….. The fairyland you wondered off to, somewhere within the first five minutes of class?" He asked.

"Just tired, I guess." She shrugged.

"Good thing Ron doesn't take the class…. _He_ would have never let you lived that down."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like _you're_ much better." She snorted.

Harry's face fell momentarily before breaking out into a huge grin. "Guess not."

Hermione laughed, "Just make sure to remind Ron about the rescheduled prefects meeting? I'm going to try to squeeze in a quick nap before the meeting."

"Didn't get enough sleep in Binns' class then?" Harry teased.

_'Not enough sleep period,'_ Hermione thought. She didn't know why Malfoy's little gathering was working her up so much. Thinking back on it, all it sounded like was some sort of _'club,'_ that called themselves a _clan,_ maybe they even had their own language made up as to confuse eavesdroppers, she snorted. She couldn't imagine_ him_ in some childish club….but then again, that sounded _exactly_ like the sort of thing he would do. He always was one for the belief of supremacy and it just reeked of Malfoy's 'elitism' to start his very own clan.

She guessed she should be a little relieved that she hadn't run into an actual death eater's meeting or something along those lines.

And she would have been relieved too; if it wasn't for that Thaddeus guy and the lady he was with. Something in her spine hummed with awareness whenever her thoughts of that night lingered on them. The couple was obviously in their early to mid-twenties, just coupling that in with a bunch of seventh year students, Slytherins no less, was enough to send up red flags in her mind.

Finally reaching her room, located a few portraits away from Gryffindor tower, she chucked off her school robes and toed off her shoes in socks for a quick nap.

~…..~

Hermione woke up to tingles throughout her entire body, she felt like she was floating on clouds incased in moving feathers, "Ha-Ha, Ron removed the charm," she groaned, desperately trying not to give into the earth-shattering laughter threatening to rack her body.

"You're no fun." He pouted, flicking his wand and removing the charm.

"And you're not funny, so we're even then," she grinned, leaning over to pull on her discarded socks and shoes. "I'm ready, let me just grab my notebook and my pen."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Old habits die hard?"

Hermione grinned while ushering Ron out of her room, following shortly after.

"I hate these bloody things! The last way I would want to spend my Friday evening is listening to Parkinson whine about Hogwarts not throwing enough balls and then goes and drools over the twittering ferret."

Hermione laughed, "You're impossible, Ron!"

"Well it's true! We should just send each other owls and cut the contact to the minimum."

"You may have a point there," Hermione whispered before walking into the half filled room of prefects.

Sitting in her head girl's chair she flipped through her notebook fully preparing herself to take notes. Shortly after, Malfoy sauntered in, sure enough, with Parkinson sharply on his heels, "Let's proceed to the beginning of the meeting, the open topic," he announced.

"I was thinking," started Pansy's sickeningly shrill sweet voice, "-that maybe this year, we should celebrate the final year with something special, instead of just a boring old feast."

Ron snickered, "Told you," which Hermione rebuked with a nice elbow to his gut, "oofph."

"Why don't we discuss that towards the _end _of the year, Parkinson? Does anybody else have something to discuss?" Hermione asked.

"How about we throw a Halloween ball?" Said one girl Hermione couldn't even begin to remember her name.

And thus, how the meeting started and dragged on, filled with a bunch of worthless idea's and mindless questions. Hermione was really starting to give the whole 'conference owl' set-up, another look. They were supposed to have at the very least, two meetings a month and if this was what the rest of the meetings where going to be like, she was considering hanging up her head girl badge and throwing in the towel,_ 'Malfoy would just love that!'_

She glanced around the room, letting her eyes linger longer on the object of her thoughts. He seemed to be along the same state of mind as her, if the constant sneer on his face was anything to go by.

_'What exactly is he thinking about in that selfishly complex mind of his,'_ she wondered.

~…..~

Draco's nerves were in shock, it felt like every nerve-end in his body was sore from being on fire. He didn't know how to react to that.

It started early in the morning, right after breakfast. He was in first period charms class, when he felt a slight pang, starting in his stomach and spreading, quickly throughout his body. It wasn't an excruciating pain that would cause him to require a potion from his head of house. It felt more like a dull ache, as if his body was humming with vibrations.

As the day progressed, the pain grew sharper and it was starting to get harder to bare. It got to the point where he passed-out into a deep sleep in his history of magic class. It was something he tried to battle but couple that with the heat and the mugginess of the castle, it was a lost cause. So he tried to implement as much discretion as possible by plopping his over-sized history text in front of him before dozing off.

What only felt like seconds later, he was awoken by Blaise nearly shoving him off his seat and soft snickering. He looked up confused and completely ready to hex the person who'd dare to laugh at him when he was in such a state, to only find Potter and Granger conversing and laughing.

He was just getting ready to pack up his belongings before Granger caught his eye briefly before turning away while blushing madly.

He had no clue what _that_ was all about and really didn't care to stick around any longer to find out. With his books packed up, his new goal was to find Professor Snape, pronto. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stumble around like this.

Knocking on the door of Snape's personal quarters, he soon heard the crisp cool voice of his Head of House granting him entry.

As soon as he stepped through the door he felt that familiar chill that could only be found in Snape's quarters even when the rest of the school was torching.

"What is it Draco?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Godfather," he gritted out, "but I have a problem."

Draco described how he'd been feeling all day, hoping to any deity that his Godfather had some kind of potion to ease away the pain, any kind of potion would do. He wasn't picky.

"There is no potion to calm….. nerves on fire," he drawled. "However….. there may be a probable solution to your little _dilemma_. Tell me Draco, have you had any _physical_ contact with an adult Vampire, any at all, besides me?"

He looked up wondering if he should disclose that little bit of information. Snape was his Godfather and he trusted him with his life but secrets of the clan were entirely different. He would be breaking the code and in turn, disgracing himself, which was something he _really_ didn't want to do.

"Judging by your silence…. I'm going to assume that you had. If you did have any sort of _physical_ contact with any higher-level clan member, then the solution is simple……. You must _feed."_ He drawled.

Draco shook his head, "I don't understand. I've never went less than three months before I had to feed again."

"Well that's before you started sneaking off school grounds for your little jamborees," he spat. "Since you have come in contact with a full-blown clan member, your magic is reacting differently……. your powers are becoming much more sensitive……… Which I can deduce is _exactly_ what they wanted to happen." He said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You must feed," he sighed, sticking out his wrist.

Draco took the pale, thin wrist in his hand. He could clearly see the blue veins pulsing and jumping under his touch. This was something he never would have chose for himself, feasting on his Godfather and all, but he couldn't help but feel a little excited. After looking back up to his Godfather for the okay he sunk his long fangs into his wrist, marveling at just how coldblooded his head of house actually were.

He couldn't help but to groan with pleasure as he felt the cool liquid touch his tongue and slowly slide down the back of his neck, drinking Snape's very essence tasted forbidden and held a strange sort of appeal to him. He felt intoxicated and was mesmerized by the unusual scent that was pouring from his veins, he wanted more, no he _needed_ more. His feasting turned from gentle to desperate and needy.

"That is enough Draco," he hissed.

Draco pulled his fangs out and felt the familiar rip and tear as they disappeared. "W-What was that?"

"It's a very potent potion I created. As many half-breeds that have been put in Slytherin, I had to create a draught that would allow me to lead and keep my person from any harm."

"Thank you, Godfather."

"Just don't let it happen again," Snape replied while shakily getting up from his chair and ushering Draco out the door. "Oh and Draco?"

"Yes, Godfather?"

"Ten points from Slytherin for wondering off school grounds."

~….~

Renewed and refreshed he decided a nice warm shower would calm his mind, since finding the princess was still frantically buzzing around in his head. He had no clue where to start to look, he didn't know how she might look or what to expect besides the wise words of_ 'you'll feel her,_' how was he suppose to _feel_ her, when it _felt_ like he was _feeling_ everything, now days.

He was starting to come into his powers, which meant that he was starting to _feel _people's emotions and desires. He had even _felt_ one of Hogwarts house elves before breakfast this morning, so as far as walking around feeling people he knew that was a lost cause. The only thing he could do at this point was to hope that the princess will come into her powers soon.

Turning on the shower's valve and pitching off his robes and shoes on his way to his bathroom, he stepped under the warm water and let all of today's stress and tension wash down the drain.

After a quick drying spell on his hair and a flick of his wand, he was off to the prefects meeting which was something he could have entirely gone without. When Pansy caught up with him he silently groaned, '_on second thought, the prefect meeting I can do, Pansy is a whole other tale,'_ he thought sourly.

Walking in he noticed Granger, sitting with her usual air of primness and Weasley sitting next to her, practically ogling her every movement, _'this was definitely going to be a long meeting.'_

"Let's proceed to the beginning of the meeting, the open topic," he announced, _'so I can get out of here,'_ he thought.

He took his seat and began to tune out the nonsense jabbering as best as he could. The bunch of idiots hadn't a decent thought in their heads, so of course he expected all of the foolish idea's they brought forth.

He felt her eyes on him and it unnerved him completely. This would be the second time that day that he'd caught her staring at him. He was not sensitive or sentimental by far, he was used to girls ogling him all day but this was Granger, not just any girl. When Granger was caught _ogling_ anybody it was definitely not caused by some flight of _fancy_.

No, something was definitely going on in that abnormally oversized brain of hers, but what?

Thankfully the meeting was adjourning, which meant he didn't have to be subjected to Grangers constant glances that she thought were discreet. Catching her eye, for the second time that day, he smirked, letting her know that he wasn't as oblivious as she thought he was. A look of total shock greeted him then her eyes flashed grey. Before he could blink, her eyes were back to their normal dull brown.

_'Interesting.'_

* * *

Okay, there you have it! Another update and only two days apart! My muse went into hyper overdrive when I saw all of the wonderful reviews and great responses from the first chapter! Definitely keep them coming, it makes my muse happy! I even threw in a little of Draco's Vampirism. Thank you; bluehalfmoon13, Angel-Miko, TwinsConspiracy, amrawo and BloodJewel for the wonderful reviews. If you haven't reviewed yet, go ahead and tell me what you think or what you might like to see in the coming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter! Dedicated to my favorite (and only :) sister). I still haven't found a beta reader willing to do a vampire 'T' rated story with a Dramione pairing so this chapter isn't beta read so……. You have been warned!

* * *

Draco walked through the darkened, cold halls of the Daeva Castle. He was barely bothered by the cold and clammy halls like he once was; which could only mean one thing, his blood was starting to run slower with each passing day. His body was unconsciously preparing itself for his birthday; the dated doorway to his impending adulthood.

In a few months time, he would shed his final flaw of mortality and take his rightful place in the Daeva clan as many Malfoy's before him had done. He graciously welcomed the change.

Making a few turns where appropriate, he was soon standing in the third floor foyer looking at the oversized doors that were housing the sacred area where the current meeting was taking place.

He waited patiently outside, he knew he wasn't of _yet_, allowed to be present in the meetings, only because of his age, definitely _not_ because of his status. He was find with that, the waiting would allow him more time to prepare exactly how he was going to inform Thaddeus of his latest discovery; he knew that the information he'd gathered was shaky at its best, but he also knew that _any_ information could be beneficial.

Taking a seat on the black velvet chaise opposite of the doors, his mind started to drift back to _her._ He always _knew _something wasn't quite right with her; she was definitely a special case. From what he _did_ know about her, was that her parents were muggles, which normally wouldn't be that _big _of a deal if it weren't for her being so powerful; being _that_ skilled in magic was definitely abnormal for a mudblood.

He also knew that she was Potter's brains; Potter would never be able compete with a wizard as powerful as Voldemort if he didn't have Granger in his corner.

_Now_ everything was beginning to make sense to him- her perfect grades, her advanced talent and powerful magic that practically rolled off of her in waves-_ finally _made sense. Hermione Granger was beyond a doubt _not_ who she claimed to be!

He was startled out of his thoughts by the loud rustic creek coming from the old tarnished doors opening.

"We are now ready for you, Dragon."

Draco took a deep breath, rubbing his cold hands quickly together (more out of habit than anything else) and got up from the chaise. "Here we go," he mumbled quietly to himself.

**~…..~**

Hermione sighed, tossing her Charms book across the table, causing a loud thump and scattered papers to fall noisily off of the table. Hermione looked down, blushing frantically at the stares her small temper tantrum caused.

She sighed again- this time much quieter- and got up to retrieve the scuttled papers. She had been sitting there for over an hour, waiting for her new, two apprentices. It was the current head boy and head girl's job to secretly train the next year's head boy (which was currently Anthony Gurth) and head girl (which was currently Lijia Anel); and so far both of the two student's were late, not only that, the head boy was also absent.

Plopping back down into her seat, she began to pack her bags back up. She had _tried _to be patient and wait for them but this was getting ridiculous, these were suppose to be next year's leaders, students at the top of their class, and for them to shirk off their duties was not only _highly _irresponsible but was also disrespectful. She couldn't let this go, she, unfortunately had to now write them up.

It was a shame that they would let something as minor as a meeting, stop them from the highest honor a student could receive at Hogwarts but on the brighter side, she didn't have to spend an hour in Malfoy's presence.

Hearing a soft 'plump,' she looked up and found both of her apprentice smiling eagerly at her, she frowned.

"You're late," she announced, watching the eager smiles slip easily into confusion.

"I'm sorry but we were under the impression that the meeting had changed from four to five," the Lijia said.

Hermione's frown deepened, "And why would you be under that impression?"

"Malfoy told us th-"

"Malfoy," Hermione growled quietly. The nerve of the slimy git! What right did he have to change a meeting without confirmation or at least a warning? Oh yes! The many unpleasant things she will think of to do to him.

Hermione cleared her throat slightly and began to shuffle the remaining papers into her folder, "I'm sorry but we are going to have to reschedule, Malfoy was completely out of line for-"

"So sorry I'm late," Malfoy drawled, plopping down on a chair at the head of the table. "Well I'm early _technically_," he smirked. "I see that are new apprentices are early too. Shall we start, then?" He drawled.

Hermione clenched her hands trying to keep the little composure she had left. She wanted desperately to throttle him to death and wipe that smirk _permanently _off of his face. She watched him plop up his legs and cross them unto the table. Her fist clenched tighter and half moon crest started to form on her palms.

"_Technically _you are late, _technically_ you're all late," she gritted out, "but I'm pretty sure that was your plan than Malfoy."

She looked down and took a deep breath trying to restore the calm that recently took a nose dive out of the window "The meeting was at four, I wasn't aware of the change. So we are going to have to reschedule the meeting…. I have _other_ things I have to do right now."

Draco let his feet drop off the table and leaned in closer, "_Other _things Granger?" He asked, his smirk completely wiped off his face. "_Other _things like what?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, _other _things Malfoy and they are definitely not any of _your_ business." She hissed.

Hermione looked into his eyes and was completely rendered speechless at the look of vague understanding. It couldn't be possible for him to _know,_ seeing how it had only happened just the other night. She always made sure to be careful in _everything. _There was just **no **possible way for him to know, especially since her house hadn't even suspected a thing and…… this was Malfoy (not exactly fast on the uptake), not to mention his current residence……it was completely on the opposite side of the school from her own.

After what felt like hours, Hermione broke eye contact first, shaking her head and mentally berating herself for such hasty assumptions. She was going to drive herself mad if she continued to going around suspecting _things_. She started zippering her bag, vaguely hearing Malfoy tell the others that the meeting had to be rescheduled.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder she started her track back to her dorm, hoping that she'd make it in time.

"Hey Granger, wait up."

Hermione sped up, hoping that he would get the picture and leave her alone.

"Wait up," he said again slowing down once he was walking side by side with her.

'_Well this is Malfoy that we're talking about here; of course he wouldn't get the picture!"_

"You're hiding something."

Hermione swallowed thickly, sighing to hide her nervousness for frustration. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy."

"You _know _what I'm talking about Granger, don't play dumb."

She looked down feeling somehow that if she looked into his eyes, he would find out her secret. She quickened her pace, desperate more than ever to get to her dorm. "I _don't _know what you're talking about Malfoy; very few would _ever_ know what goes on in that twisted head of yours."

"You know what goes on in my _twisted _head….. It's the same thing that goes on in yours."

"I don't have time for this." She groaned. '_Just two more paintings over,' _she thought.

"Time is a funny thing, isn't Granger? With time comes change, for mere mortals, time will often _convert _your whole life…….. but for _others,_ time can be manipulated."

"W-What?" Hermione gave a nervous laugh, "Talking in circles Malfoy?"

He shook his head, "Not circles Granger but when you are ready….. You know where to find me."

Hermione stopped, dead in her tracks, watching the head boy walk away, '_Oh damn! He knows.'_

**~….~**

Draco started the long trek back up to the school; his meeting with Thaddeus was nothing less than _interesting._ As usual Thaddeus's irate attitude was in attendance, totaling that to a very submissive Aquila doting on Thaddeus continually, would add to a very _interesting _ad very _trying_ meeting.

Thaddeus thought that the information her presented him with was not up to par and tried to make his displeasure known. The only thing stopping him was father, Draco had never been so glad to his father before in his whole life.

He knew that his ranking was nowhere near Thaddeus's and therefore knew that if Thaddeus decided to unleash his fury, he wouldn't be able to stop it, actually, no one could…… Excluding his father; his father was the only person that ranking was higher than Thaddeus's and it made Thaddeus green with envy. Draco suspected that whenever Thaddeus directed a temper tantrum his way it was fueled by jealousy, it was basically his way of getting back at his father without actually crossing the lines.

Draco didn't mind for _now._ After his birthday dating his adulthood, his father would have to ascend into the elders' circle and he would take his father's place. He would be second to only the throne, accepted as a diplomat into the Dark Lord's inner circle and distant cousin to the Daeva crown.

He knew with time Thaddeus's sad attempts at scaring him from his place by the king, will blow up in his face and he would _finally _destroy him.

Draco had just reached the castle's doors when the tower bells rung five times. He smirked to himself, knowing that his plan was already taking action. His goal was to make her angry at him; he figured that her anger would draw _something_ else out of her. He wasn't quite sure what but last time she was shocked her eyes turned grey; hopefully her anger would draw something more _intense _out of her this time.

Reaching the library, he quickly spotted the two oblivious rookies looking a mixture of confusion and pathetic tears. So sorry I'm late," He drawled, plopping down on a chair at the head of the table. "Well I'm early _technically_," he smirked. "I see that are new apprentices are early too. Shall we start, then?" He drawled tossing his feet up, waiting for the fireworks.

He almost laughed at the different color reds Hermione's face was starting to sport.

"_Technically _you are late, _technically_ you're all late," Hermione gritted out, "but I'm pretty sure that was your plan then, _Malfoy_."

He heard her spit out his name as if it was some awful disease, he saw that her hands were clenched into fist and he could actually start seeing blood start to trickle down her palm, _**blue**_blood.

He arched an eyebrow, '_curious,' _he whispered to himself.

She didn't see his actions, _'thank Merlin.' _

Instead she looked down and took a deep breath in what he figured was suppose to be some form of a calming mechanism.

"The meeting was at four, I wasn't aware of the change. So we are going to have to reschedule the meeting…. I have _other_ things I have to do right now."

Now he was curious. What _other _things did she have to do? What could be more important than her head girl duties? Unless………..

Draco let his feet drop off the table and leaned in closer, paying close attention to the way she would respond to his next question, "_Other _things Granger?" He asked. His smirk completely wiped off his face. "_Other _things like what?" He asked, hating that he couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Yes, _other _things Malfoy and they are definitely not any of _your_ business." She hissed.

If that didn't just confirm his suspicions nothing else would. The fact that she looked more tired than angry right now clued him in on a lot. He knew _exactly_ what _other_ things she had planned tonight. She was trying to get back to her dorm before she started changing in public. It was almost time for the sun to start setting and he figured since she was going to lock herself in her room, she hadn't learned how to control her special _gift _yet.

And it all became clear, she was the missing princess. He quickly turned to the two rookies that were looking back and forth between him and Hermione with great interest. He sneered and dismissed them, informing them that the new time and date for them meeting will be owl'd to them. He turned back to Hermione and found her already half way out of the door.

He sighed and ran to catch up with her, "Hey Granger, wait up."

She sped up, '_probably hoping that it would deter him from questioning her.'_

"Wait up," he said finally catching up with her. Now that caught her he had no clue what to say to her. He couldn't just walk up and say '_hey I know what you are!'_ That would definitely scare her off.

"You're hiding something." He wanted to kick himself; it was the only thing that he _could_ think of.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," she sighed.

"You _know _what I'm talking about Granger, don't play dumb."

He saw her look down for a moment and the suddenly her head shot up and she quickened her pace. "I _don't _know what you're talking about Malfoy; very few would _ever_ know what goes on in that twisted head of yours."

"You know what goes on in my _twisted _head….. It's the same thing that goes on in yours."

"I don't have time for this." She groaned. '_Just two more paintings over,' _she thought.

'_Time' _he thought. Since she was so determined to get to her dorm, he knew he needed to say something, _anything_ that would let her know that he knew and that he was there when she was ready to talk.

"Time is a funny thing, isn't Granger? With time comes change, time will often _convert _your whole life…….. but for _others,_ time can be manipulated," he found himself blurting out.

"W-What?" Hermione gave a nervous laugh, "Talking in circles Malfoy?"

He shook his head, it was sad that people like them would forever have to hide in the shadows, would always have to lock themselves away to protect the others. They were the magical world's best kept secret, one of the _monsters _that must stay hidden. Nobody deserved that. He suddenly wanted to reach out to her and tell her that there were places that they didn't have to hide, people that would accept her, people that were actually _like _her, but he knew it was too soon.

"Not circles Granger but when you are ready….. You know where to find me," He said before walking away. The only thought on his mind being that he actually reached out to Granger because he wanted to and he hadn't done it because she was the fallen princess.

* * *

Ok so, I went to see Twilight and it was wonderful! So wonderful that we went back twice, lol! I _finally_ got the book and now I'm immediately in love with the series! So know I hope to have a little more insight on Vampires

To answer your question DragonQuillZ, this story will be more of a drama but there will be a little gore and it'll be a little dark. Thank you for your wonderful reviews; BloodJewel , DragonQuillZ , Penzee, TwinsConspiracy , bluehalfmoon13 , Bethany, amrawo, jen, The Epic Tale of Eternality, and SilverGreenBlackisSnakeAttack (for some reason I can't get into the Twilight fanfics either, I don't know if it's because of the form it's written in or what, but at least there is always Harry Potter….. and even better….. Harry Potter with Vamps!)


End file.
